


Quantum Theory

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Summary: 旧文新发
Relationships: Marco Reus/André Schürrle





	Quantum Theory

Quantum Theory

Bgm:Mirrors-Justin Timberlake

许尔勒觉得自己是喜欢罗伊斯的，否则他也不会答应去参加罗伊斯新电影首映礼的邀请，尽管对于罗伊斯提出的请求他向来都很少拒绝。

格策曾嘲笑许尔勒，罗伊斯冲他笑一下，许尔勒乖得像罗伊斯家看大门的大金毛。

其实许尔勒忙的很，他在切尔西的博士答辩论文刚刚收尾，两年量子物理学的他清心寡欲，对着硬盘里的动作片资源半天也举不起来。

但无论如何，罗伊斯的面子他不能不卖，随便收拾收拾就奔着电影院去了，连带着奥斯卡一起。

奥斯卡本来是不想去的，论文搞得他觉得自己都要早衰了，但又扛不住许尔勒在那泪眼汪汪的死乞白赖。

上一次去电影院还是在多特蒙德读大一的时候一宿舍楼浩浩荡荡地包了场，许尔勒记得那部片子，昆汀.塔伦蒂诺的《无耻混蛋》，罗伊斯坐在他的左手边，看到一半就昏昏欲睡的靠在他的肩膀上，许尔勒僵在那活像个提线木偶，直到酒吧枪战的剧情出现，他忍不住一抖，罗伊斯醒了，慢悠悠地抬起脑袋换了个方向，接着睡。

放映厅熄灯的瞬间，许尔勒从回忆中走出来，他接过奥斯卡递来的爆米花，爆米花尚且温热，散发着廉价却又甜美的气味，就像罗伊斯这些年接演的片子一样，票房居高不下内涵寥寥。

电影终于开场了，许尔勒抱着爆米花桶正襟危坐，活像个第一天上学时时提防着老师提问的小学生，生怕错过什么细节。

看了五分钟，他大概知道罗伊斯这次演的是个教授，物理系的，之前就有听说罗伊斯为了拓宽戏路准备转型，大概是真的。

又过了五分钟，当许尔勒发现罗伊斯饰演的教授和自己的女学生好上了时，他觉得罗伊斯一时半会儿还走不出霸道总裁人设带去的阴影。

又过了五分钟，教授和女学生即将共赴云雨，许尔勒觉得自己肩膀一沉，扭头一看，奥斯卡正睡得昏天黑地。

到电影结束奥斯卡擦着口水醒来时，许尔勒已经痛下决心，再也不看罗伊斯演的任何一部电影了。

奥斯卡伸着懒腰，没看见许尔勒半死不活的阴郁脸，忍不住连讽带讥地说：“安德烈这片子实在太没意思了，一上来连量子论的基本定义都说错了。”

许尔勒咬着嘴唇不说话，但还是忍不住出来期期艾艾地护短，“反正大部分人也不在意这个……”

奥斯卡站起来，目光在后排三五成群的女影迷身上逡巡了几秒，慢条斯理地回道，”那倒也是，女粉丝向来是很宽容的。”

许尔勒满脑子里都是刚刚香艳的不行的啪啪啪戏份，没有反驳奥斯卡的冷嘲热讽。

电影看完了，学位还是要修的，许尔勒没再关心罗伊斯电影的新动向，他觉得自己心好累，就想着赶紧毕业，要不留校要不就去考研究室的职位。

量子物理说老实话是一门挺枯燥的学问，能读到许尔勒这个阶段的更是少之又少，他总觉得自己已经学成了白痴，奥斯卡也常打趣说他那双蓝眼睛里满满的是对知识的渴望。

学术研究磨平了他的少年意气与棱角，他知道如何解释原子结构和原子光谱的规律，知道探索那个抽象的微观世界的是是非非，却始终看不清罗伊斯这个人，他摸不清罗伊斯的喜好，也看不透他的内心，他不知道那浮于表面的是否就等同于忠于内心的。

答辩结束，终于只用等着拿毕业证书了，许尔勒和奥斯卡双双签订留校协议之后感觉整个人都松了下来，奥斯卡问许尔勒要不要出去转转，他提议去他老家圣保罗，但许尔勒说，想去哥本哈根。

他喜欢哥本哈根也是因为罗伊斯，罗伊斯的第一部电影也是唯一一部不玛丽苏的电影就是在这里取景，许尔勒当时正好跟着导师到哥本哈根大学交流，顺便去片场探班，他至今记得罗伊斯站在小美人鱼铜像前朝着自己挥手的样子。

当然，许尔勒不会向奥斯卡透露半点与之有关的事情的，奥斯卡绝对会嘲笑他痴心妄想。

罗伊斯是在他到哥本哈根之后打来电话的，他向许尔勒解释这么久才打来电话是因为之前一直在德国国内巡回路演宣传电影实在没有时间。

许尔勒在电话这头驯顺的听着，并没有半点怀疑的意思，只是觉得罗伊斯的解释着实是多此一举，他在乎他，却从来不想着去干预他。

“安德烈，说实话，你觉得这次的片子怎么样？”

罗伊斯的突袭问题让许尔勒很尴尬，他权衡了半天，选择不痛不痒地实事求是，“嗯……听说票房很不错。”

罗伊斯笑了，许尔勒莫名其妙，正摸不着头脑，又听见那头笑道，“我是想问你的感觉。”

许尔勒下意识地用脚踢着地面，嘴角不住的下垂，他觉得自己不开心，便老老实实的说，“床戏有点多……”

结果那头又笑了，许尔勒感觉自己像个被耍得团团转的傻子，他有点气，都想着干脆挂了算了，结果听见罗伊斯在那头温柔地说；“我保证这是最后一部，以后没有了。”

许尔勒觉得自己活见鬼了，手一抖差点把手机丢了，边上的奥斯卡觉得莫名其妙，问他，“安德烈，你发什么神经。”

许尔勒慌乱地摇了摇头，手忙脚乱地挂了电话。他悻悻地经告诫自己，罗伊斯对任何人都绅士，没什么好奇怪的。

毕业旅行草草结束，这样仓促的行程许尔勒已经是第三次体会了，但是这次他难得感觉到一丝平静的满足，时光不会倒流，青春不会永驻，人也要学会知足。

当然，这些的前提是没有人再出来搅乱这一泓净水。

许尔勒发誓没有把自己博士顺利毕业的消息告诉除了父母之外的任何人，好吧……除了格策那个胖子。

他的嘴怎么可以这么快!!!!

当许尔勒在毕业典礼的观众席上看到罗伊斯的时候，差点一头从台上栽下去，他感觉莫名地羞耻，恨不得整个人都蜷缩在边上的奥斯卡身后，奥斯卡以为他发神经，一把又把他拽了出来，许尔勒悲愤地瞪着他，后者浑然不觉。

之后还要作为优秀毕业生上台发言，他能躲到哪儿去呢。

许尔勒的发言中规中矩，他本也不善言辞，现在更是连头都不敢抬，倘若与那个人的目光隔空交汇，他真担心自己还能不能好好地讲下去。

后来他回想起自己的毕业典礼，他总觉得很荒唐，他那时二十六岁了，对待自己的感情本能仍像个未开化的原始人，罗伊斯是他的初恋，却也扼杀了他多情任何可能性，他就像个傻瓜一样等了一年又一年，认了一年又一年，直到那些回忆都腐烂成为灰烬。

许尔勒下台后满手都是冷汗，他把博士帽扯下来塞给奥斯卡，抖着嗓子说要先走一步，奥斯卡朝他身后看了一眼，提醒有人在那里等着他。

他回过身，看见罗伊斯朝着自己微笑，血液充盈的左心房有力的颤动着，呼吸乱了节奏。

礼堂里灯火通明，可是罗伊斯是更加耀眼的存在。许尔勒突然想起他送格策去慕尼黑时格策对自己说的话，为什么不去告白呢？

后来他明白了自己踌躇不前的理由，那个人可以是自己的同窗，朋友，却永远不可能也拥有同样的世界，同样的思想。

罗伊斯似乎一点也没看出许尔勒的郁郁寡欢，他们坐在足球场看台最高层的台阶上，看着下面不同学历的毕业生或是三五成群的合影留念，或是孑然一身拉着皮箱径直离开自己盘桓数年的校园。

许尔勒脑子里乱哄哄的，他看着自己博士服下半旧西裤隐约可见的褶子，再瞥一眼罗伊斯崭新笔直的裤线，他很沮丧，甚至没听见罗伊斯问他毕业后的打算。

罗伊斯拍了拍他的肩膀又问了一次，许尔勒后知后觉，如梦初醒，“我已经准备留校了，下学期大概就开始从助教做起吧。”

许尔勒不知道为什么感觉罗伊斯好像松了口气的样子，他心里不禁有些打鼓，然后他就看见罗伊斯掏出了一张请柬，然后……就没有然后了。

许尔勒不是无理取闹的人，却难得露出失态的模样，他看了罗伊斯一眼，接过请柬，淡雅的浅黄色纸张被捏的起了皱，一句话也没有说。

他是个男人，哭哭啼啼是不可能的，但让他心胸宽广也没那么容易。而且凭什么呢，他没有宽宏大量的义务。

他丢下罗伊斯走了，这是第一次。

许尔勒逆着校园里熙熙攘攘的人流，然后停在自动贩卖机前面，他买了包烟，却发现自己没有带打火机，突然所有沉淀的一腔酸涩突然哑了火。

“啪”一个打火机落在他脚边，他抬起头看见奥斯卡就站在一边，奥斯卡摸摸他毛茸茸的脑袋，恨铁不成钢，“出息呢，安德烈。”

许尔勒闷着头不作声，香烟被点燃，廉价的味道四散，很呛人，他听见奥斯卡说：“安德烈，你还记得来到切尔西的第一堂课，教授说了什么吗？”

“量子物理是枯燥寂寞的一门学问，不是每个人都会成为普朗克，爱因斯坦和薛定谔，更多的只是一辈子都在和这些数据公式打交道却始终无法得到回应的芸芸众生，所以从一开始就该明白不是所有的努力都会有结果，不是所有的等待都有回应……”

“我们学了很多，学了一年又一年，自以为参透了时间的一切奥妙，我们知道如何解释宇宙的起源，如何分割物质的组成，但是这些都是不可控的，没有人知道未来是什么样，没有人真正探索过宇宙的角角落落，所以……”奥斯卡顿了一下，他的声音在烟雾中漂浮，“你想要的未必是你能把握在手里的。”

道理许尔勒都懂，他掏出那纸已经皱皱巴巴的请柬，用力想要抚平那些褶皱。

但当他翻开里面的内页，看到那个名字的时候，还是落下了泪，眼泪擦着纸缝稍作停留，然后砸在了路面上。

一切早该结束了。


End file.
